EdwardRose Worlds Apart
by tardis-princess
Summary: What if Rose met Edward before he met Bella? What if they were in love? I love this ship, and I'm sure eventually you will too!


"Pick a Year, Any Year!"

"Erm…"

"C'mon Rose, the Universe is at your feet!"

Rose pondered this. She's seen all sorts, the end of the world, the Romans, Dickens, Queen Victoria, 2012… She suddenly yearned for something more humble, less exciting.

"1918."

The Doctor blinked. "1918? You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ah well, each to their own. And where in 1918?"

"Erm…..America????" Rose Blurted.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Yanno, I hear Americas a Pretty Big Place. Where in the US of A?"

"Erm….You choose!"

"Nope. This is your call."

Rose scowled playfully "New York."

The doctor grinned. "Rose Tyler, You have decided that we are going to New York in 1918. This is your finial chance to go, or swap for the sparkling skies of Shamlasia Five."

Rose grinned. "1918, please."

The doctor sighed and then grinned. "Oh, off we go then I S'pose.

-

"Mr Masen, Sir, Your father has returned home. He asks to meet with you in the study immediately."

"Thank you Mary, Inform him I am on my way now."

"Of Course Sir." She said, bowing and scurrying out of the room.

Edward marked his page and stood before his mirror. He brushed down his suit, and checked for any creases; He didn't want to give his mother and excuse to tell his father all the "terrible" problems she had with him. With one last brush of his bronze hair, he walked downstairs.

He knocked on the door once. "Enter." Came a gruff voice from within.

He opened the door. He had never seen his father look so…rough. He wore his usual crisp suit, and sat in the same intimidating manor, but something about him seemed wary, and tired. "Father, Mother." Edward greeted, nodding curtly at his parents and taking a seat.

"Ah, Edward. I see you seem to have grown. Elizabeth, what has he been fed? The army has no need for long boys. You need strength my son, not height."

Edward grinded his teeth, but nodded. His mother shot him a harsh look. "Yes, I agree." She said, staring at him as if he were some type of trash.

"Now, I think that the biggest worry in my mind is finding you a wife."

Edward frowned. It was usually the women that sought the men, not the other way around.

"Yes, I believe you will be a fine suitor, if any noble woman came about. And your seventeenth birthday approaches; We can say it is your eighteenth and host a ball in your honour."

"But, father, why not wait until I really am eighteen?"

"Men like you are short. Women have been widowed in the war. These women have the money of their husbands. You are a handsome young man, and could easily win their hearts."

Edward sighed. In the end, it always came down to money with his family. Even the concept of love was frowned upon. "Whatever you think best."

-

"New York, New York, So good they named it twice…."the doctor muttered.

Rose looked around at the streets. Men and women were looking at her with disgust. It took a moment for it to click why. "Doctor, I'm just going to get changed. I'm not sure wandering around early 20th century New York in a miniskirt is the best idea."

The doctor chuckled.

A few minutes later, Rose emerged wearing a period dress. The doctor's grin softened into a loving smile. "You look beautiful."

"I know, I know, considering I'm human!" Laughed Rose.

"So" the doctor said, taking roses arm "Let's explore."

It didn't take long until Rose started laughing.

"We're in New York, right?"

"Yup."

"Not Chicago."

"Why would we be in Chicago?"

Rose pointed to the newspaper. "The Chicago News." The doctor read aloud. "Oh well, new York, Chicago, No difference."

Rose grinned and took the newspaper. "Woah, look, there's a whole page for parties!" she exclaimed.

"No, its presentations. Once someone rich comes of age, they throw a ball or something and show them off."

"Ooooh Can we-"

"No."

"Doctor, I haven't even finished what I was saying yet!"

"Yes, and you don't need to, because it's a no. These are tedious, uptight events and we have better things to do."

"Aww, please!? I've even got the dress!" said rose, twirling.

"That is a day dress, this is a massive social event. You'd wear a designer evening gown."

Roses face lit up. "Designer? Oh Please!" Rose said, fluttering her eyelashes.

The doctor groaned in defeat "Why do I stick with you? I am putty in your hand!"

"Just the way I like it!"

-

"Edward, Flatten your hair!" Snapped Elizabeth Masen.

"Mother, I have tried my hardest but-"

"Son, How could you? This is the most important evening of your life, and you are content looking like some Common scum!"

Edward sighed, and attempted to flatten his hair with his hand. His mother nodded. "Not perfect, but acceptable." She stated "Now, if you'll excuse me, guests will be arriving soon and as your mother I must be there to greet them."

Edward forced a polite smile as his mother left. He was alone in the hallway, and would be like that until the guests had arrived and were settled, and would them make his entrance. He peered in the mirror. Sure, he was handsome, he thought. He had nice green eyes, and an attractive face. His mother called him many names, but she was old fashioned. She believed in proper men, strong and valiant. No emotions, no nothing. And money. Above all, she believed in money.

He could hear the guests arriving downstairs. He was in for a long night.

-

"Edward Antony Masen." Repeated Rose, staring at the advertisement in front of her. "His is tonight. Can we go to this one?"

"Its normally women who have this events. A man would suggest he needs a wife, which suggests…"

"A Scandal?" Asked rose, her eyes lighting up.

"Possibly. Or just a thirst for money."

"Meh, I prefer the idea of a scandal. So shall we go?"

The doctor sniffed and then nodded. "Oh alright. But not for long, just a dance and a look around, 'kay?"

"Okay." Said Rose, turning around.

"Hang on, its this way!" Called the doctor.

"I Have got to get changed!"

-

"Welcome…Erm….Apologies, what are you names?" Asked Elizabeth Masen.

"Oh, I am Sir Doctor of Tardis, and This is Dame Rose of the Powell Estate."

"A Pleasure. And you are British! A friend of the King?"

"Oh yes, me and good ol' Georgie go way back!"

"Wonderful. And Rose is your…Wife?"

They laughed. "Oh No, We are just close friends."

"Cousins in fact." Added the doctor hastily, steering Rose away.

"Cousins? What's with all that?" Demeaned Rose.

"This is 1918, the only way me and you to come to something like this without being married or sibling is for us to be relatives. And seeing as you said we weren't married…"

"What, did you want me to say we were married?"

"No! It just would have prevented…unnecessary Gossip."

Rose scowled, but stopped when she saw the magnificent ballroom before her. "wow." She breathed.

It was everything she had imagined; a beautiful room, with a marble staircase at one end. A gold trimming around the ceiling, which itself was an intricate design. On the walls hung portraits of ancestors, and in front of the staircase was a full band.

"Nice." Said the Doctor, looking around. "Seen better, mind, Henry VIII's was stunning…"

Rose playfully elbowed him. "You and your namedropping…"

"You think I'm bad, you should see Elvis and _his_ namedropping…."

Rose shot him a look. "Shut up. Anyway, is my dress okay? I mean…everyone else''s is different to mine…"

"Stop panicking. It was you that dragged me off to buy you the most expensive dress in the shop. It is the height of fashion."

"So why are they staring?"

"Rose, you are standing in the middle of a ballroom wearing the most fashionable, most stunning dress money can buy, the sort of thing women kill for and you expect them not to stare?"

"I don't like them staring. I'm gonna go and change…"

"Rose Tyler, I just bought you a dress that cost enough money to destabilise the economy. You are going to wear it, otherwise I maroon you on Woman Wept."

"I like it there though…"

"Clom then."

"Meh…"

"Basingstoke."

"I'll keep it!"

But silence fell over the room. The grand doors had closed, and the hosts took to the front of the room. "Welcome To Our Home. We hope you have an enjoyable evening, but first, may I present, My Son, Edward Antony Masen!"

The doors at the top of the staircase opened. Edward stepped out, and gave a quick wave. The room applauded, but Rose couldn't move. Couldn't think. He was the most perfect man she had ever seen. He reached the bottom. "I thank you" He said, his voice smooth as silk, "For coming to this ball. Now I ask the band to start the music, and the celebration to begin."

And as he spoke, the band started to play a sweet tune, and two by two, people took to the dance floor. Already a young woman with jet black hair had approached Edward, and they have started to dance. "He's nice." Said Rose, taking the doctor to the dance floor.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"He's got lovely eyes… Green…."

"How can you tell from here?" Asked The Doctor. "And what's wrong with brown?"

"Lovely Bronze hair…."Rose continued.

"I ask again, what's wrong with brown?"

"All neat, with a hint of scruffiness…"

"Why have a hint? Take a leaf out of my book and go for the whole big scruffy Hobo Look."

Rose grinned. " Am I making you jealous yet?"

"Me? Jealous? Never!"

"I bet he has one of those really nice old cars…"

The doctor stopped dancing. "Car? A Car? He has a little 10 mph top speed car, and you think he's better than me? With a frankly magnificent time machine?"

"You're just jealous…"

"No! Well….maybe just a tad……"

"Excuse me?" Said a new voice. The doctor turned to see Edward standing behind him with a smile on his face. "May I cut in?"

The doctor sniffed. "Can't see why not, you're the birthday boy." He said, wondering off to dance with a pretty redhead.

Rose and Edward Started to dance. "Was that your husband?"

"No, He's not. Just a friend." She answered, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Good."

"Why is that good?" asked Rose cheekily.

"I am not sure. It Just is."

The two blushed and grinned. Rose could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. "I'm so sorry of me; I have not formally introduced myself. I am Edward Masen."

"yeah, I kinda knew that. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

"A Pleasure to meet you, Rose."

Edward danced with her in silence for a while. He could not understand why he felt so comfortable dancing with this young woman. She was beautiful, sure. When he thought about her, the word that came to mind was stunning, with her high fashion dress, blonde hair, delicately put up. The way her eyes were so dark for one so fair. And the way she spoke. She spoke like a common workman's wife, but the voice came from someone who could pass as a princess.

The music slowed down, the piano taking over. "Claire De Lune." Muttered Rose, recognising the music.

Edward smiled softly. "One of my favourites."

They took to the centre of the dance floor. Rose could feel the envious eyes of the others in the room on her, but it didn't matter. She was lost in Edward eyes. "Where are you from?" Asked Edward gently.

"London." Replied Rose, still spellbinded by her fortune.

"You don't sound particularly…upper class that's all."

Rose grinned. "I'm full of surprises."

"Ahem." Said a woman. Rose turned to see an aging lady before her. Her first thought was a raven. And with the sharp of her nose and her dark hair, it was quite a good comparison. "May I take this dance?" she said, her voice sickly sweet.

Edward looked at Rose apologetically, but he knew his duty. "Of course, Ma'am." He answered politely.

Rose went back to a corner of the room. The floor was full of dancers, and know the song had changed into a much faster song, it was hard to spot where people were. The Doctor was dancing with another stereotypical young woman. But her eyes kept on drifting to Edward, and once or twice she would meet his eyes, also straying towards her, and her heart would flutter, causing her to look away, blushing.

She knew what was happening to her. She was falling again. Again for a man she hardly knew. Again for a man that she shouldn't ever had met; when she was born, Edward would have been dead, or a very, very old man.

Her head was spinning. It would be wrong for her to love him. But then, it would be wrong for her to love a 900 year old alien and it had never stopped her.

"Rose?"

Her heart leaped and she spun around to see Edward straight behind her. She was suddenly breathless. And strangely, Edward appeared to be so too. "Come with me." He said, beckoning her out of the room.

Rose silently followed him through a maze of corridors, until they came into a small room, with a few chairs in it. "Rose, tell me about yourself."

Rose blinked. What was she supposed to say? That she was from the _future_? "I'm…erm…From London…..eerrrm….I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because suddenly Edwards's lips were against hers. She thought she was going to pass out. Instinctively, her arms crept round his neck, and his round her waist. She had never been kissed like this before. With Mickey it had always been hurried, almost nessiciary, nothing special. And she hadn't really kissed the doctor.

But this was different. Even though she barely knew him, every bone in her body loved him. And she could feel that he felt the same.

"I wanted to do that from the moment I Met you, Rose Tyler." Edward Breathed, blushing.

Rose tried to respond, but the words wouldn't fit together in her head. But words weren't really needed, because the look on her face said everything she needed to say; I love you.

"Rose, Will you marry me?"

That's when she fainted.

-

Edward caught Rose, his angel, in his arms. For a second, he thought she was dead. But then her eyes flickered open, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "What's your answer?"

"Edward, I barely know you..."

"My mother wishes me to be married, and you are the one I want. I love you, you love me. Why ever not?"

"No, this isn't a no. I just think we should get to know each other first."

"You mean court?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"And if that goes well, you will marry me?"

Rose's stomach lurched. Every part of her wanted to say yes, but what about her mum? Was she supposed to drag her early 1900's boyfriend back to London to meet her? "Y-Yes…" She whispered, closing her eyes. She could think about the logistics of it later, because if she had learnt one thing from meeting the doctor, is to trust your insists.

"How about tomorrow? There is an opera in town, and I was hoping to go. Would you come?"

Rose concealed a grimace. She didn't really like opera. But if it would make Edward happy… "Okay then."

"I shall meet you there then."

-

Rose woke up, and stared around her bedroom in the tardi. Suddenly all the memories of the night before came flooding back; the date, the Kiss, Edward. She grinned, and got dressed into another period outfit from the tardis wardrobe. She bounded out of the tardis, and into a shopping centre car park. A few people stared. She turned around and stalked through the tardis to the doctor. "Why aren't we in Chicago anymore?" She demanded.

"We were running out of food. I went shopping."

"I'm sure we can shop in Chicago!"

"Look, Rose, it's hardly my fault that I am addicted to Lidl's Lasagnes, and you can't get them in 1918 Chicago."

Rose felt like punching him. "Okay, just take me to Edwards place. The day after the party, in the morning specifically."

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Are you and him…?"

Rose felt her face flush. "None of your business. Now, unless you want me to try and fly this thing there myself, you'd better get me there right now."

The doctor smirked at the though of rose attempting to fly his magnificent time machine, and went off the to consol.

-

"The Masen family home, 10:30, the day after the ball. Happy?"

Rose grinned, and knocked on the door. A man in dusty working clothes opened. "The funeral was yesterday, Doll."

"What funeral? I'm here to see Edward."

The mans face fell, and he frowned. "Maybes you and your fella should come in." he said, opening the door.

Rose gasped. What she remembered as a beautiful furnished room was now bare, everything gone.

"The masens went down with the Spanish influenza 'bout a month ago. They caught it at some ball, and sadly they were lost."

Rose gasped. Her mind spun. She was practically engaged to Edward, and he was…dead. She barely noticed the tears that streamed down her face. "Hey, doll, don't cry, there was nothing anyone could have done. They had the best doctor in town, Dr Cullen, and he works miracles."

"Thank you. We will be leaving now." Said the doctor solemnly, leading Rose out of the house.

She waked him on the arm. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed, the uncontrollable tears flowing constantly down her cheeks. "Rose, there was nothing we could have done. He wasn't going to make it whether we were here on time or not."

-

For the next few weeks, the doctor bareley noticed Rose. He tried his hardest to cheer her up by taking her to new and exciting places, but she seemed to have fallen into a dark pit.

It had been three weeks when the doctor got a phone call.

"Hello, Doctor?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"You won't know me. I'm Alice Cullen. And I need you to come to us straight away."

"How did you get this number?"

"I saw it."

"Saw it where?"

"I can see the future, and I saw your number."

"Oh Really? How can you see the future?"

"I'm a vampire."

The doctor paused. "Okay, why do you need me?"

"Because there's something here, Doctor. Something we've never dealt with before. I saw you coming to help us, and I know you will."

"Why do Vampires need help?"

"We think its alien. We will meet you at forks high school, park your tardis in the playing field behind the school parking lot."

The doctor didn't have any time to respond before she girl had hung up.

"Who was it?" asked Rose dully.

"It was a vampire named Alice Cullen, and she needs our help."

"A…a vampire?"

"Yeah. Looks like we are going back to America."

"America? Hold on, Vampires? On earth? Your pulling my leg."

"No! Vampires are a native earth species; they are at the same evolutionary stage as mankind, except they descend from a different branch of mammal. Its sort of complicated, but they are around."

"What, like all Dracula and 'I vant to dvink your blood'?"

"Not really. They are just indestructible, immortal, very fast and strong, and sparkle in the sunlight. And drink blood, of course."

"Will I be safe?"

"They sounded like they need me. And I wouldn't help if they laid a finger on you."

"You said her name is Alice Cullen…. Cullen…..that sounds familiar."

"Rose, don't start. It's a relatively common name."

"Okay, Okay. So, what we waiting for? Let's meet some vampires!" Said Rose, clearly trying to make the doctor happy by acting enthusiastically.

The doctor danced around the consol, as the room shook violently. Eventually the roaring of the engines stopped, and they had arrived. The doctor grinned. "This should be fun."

They walked out the door, And Rose's face turned white.

Before her were 7 perfect beings, 4 men, 3 women. But that didn't matter. Because one of them was an identical man to Edward.

Rose had thought Edward was perfect, and couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful. But the man before her had blown him out of the water.

She was shaking. She felt like bursting into tears again.

However, then she spotted the look on his face. It had everything she had felt strewn across it. Shock, fear, heartbreak, awe. "Rose…" He whispered.

Rose couldn't believe it. The Edward she had fallen in love with had died in 1918. He had been treated by Doctor Cullen. Cullen. The Alice girls surname. Her mind pieced it all together. Edward hadn't died. he had become a vampire. "Edward?" She croaked.

She could feel the stared of everyone else flicker between them; the vampires confused, the doctor horrified.

"R-Rose, it's me. It's still me. I'm Edward. Edward Masen….." his voice broke off.

"You're a…a…vampire." She whispered.

"Rose, we drink the blood of animals, I don't harm people…"

Rose blinked at him, her mind spinning. This was the man she was in love with in 1918…this was the man who had proposed… who had died…who was still alive.

One of the vampires chuckled. "Hey, erm…Rose, that's your name right? I'm Emmet, and to be frank, I wanna know what the hell you two are on about."

The doctor gave a slight smile. "I'll explain, but first lets….lets give them some privacy."


End file.
